1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wheel carriage mechanisms, especially those which are used as an accessory and not permanently mounted on an object, and particularly objects such as waste containers and garbage receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent of related interest which would disclose the container which the wheel carriage mechanism disclosed hereinafter would be associated is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,828 to Donald R. Onken and Robert L. Griffin. The inventor herein is not aware at this time of other temporarily attachable non-permanent wheel carriage mechanisms or dollies which are attachable to a large heavy container to render them moveable from one position to another. Therefore, no prior art as such is cited in this application.